


School Was Not That Bad After All

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта школа была такая же как и шесть предыдущих. Он всё ещё был изгоем — слишком задрот даже по меркам задротов</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Was Not That Bad After All

Циско ненавидел школу. С самого первого класса. Обожал учиться, но школу просто ненавидел.  
У него не было друзей, хотя он отчаянно пытался подружиться со всеми. Над ним всегда издевались. Травили. Буквально выживали из школы.

За свои десять лет учёбы Циско сменил не три — как положено — а шесть школ. Это была седьмая. Поступить сюда было непросто, но оно стоило того — углубленная программа по математике и естественным наукам, открытая дорога в лучшие университеты страны. И возможно, всего лишь возможно, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому. В конце концов, тут должны учиться такие же задроты, как он сам, верно?

Циско ошибался. Эта школа была такая же как и шесть предыдущих. Он всё ещё был изгоем — слишком задрот даже по меркам задротов. А уж как с ним обращались «богатенькие мальчики» из влиятельных семей, которых впихнули сюда только ради престижа — это вообще сущий ад.

«Случайные» подножки, порванные учебники, испорченные вещи, опрокинутые обеды и постоянные, постоянные оскорбления, смешки, издёвки — повседневная рутина. Так было раньше и глупо было надеяться, что что-то может измениться. Глупо, но Циско надеялся.

И это было настолько же глупо, как оказаться в такой клишированной ситуации. Мужской туалет, два старшеклассника — Циско даже не помнил их имена — и он, зажатый в углу, сидящий на полу рядом с кабинкой. Что может быть хуже и нелепее одновременно?

Например, зашедший во всё тот же проклятый мужской туалет Хартли Рэтэвей. О, блять, нет.

С Хартли всё было сложно. Очень. Ещё в первые дни учёбы Циско приметил его — такого же одиночку. Надеялся, что у них может завязаться дружба. Что они нашли друг друга. «Если ты ожидаешь, что я стану твоим другом только потому что мы, якобы, одинаковые, то ты ошибаешься. Мы совершенно разные», — именно в эту фразу Циско врезался, как Энтерпрайз в силовое поле. А потом Хартли начал оскорблять его — также, как и другие. Богатенький ублюдок.

И сейчас этот самый ублюдок присоединится к унижению Циско. Не упустит же момента. Лучше не бывает.

— Эй, Рэтэвей, не хочешь помочь нам с одним дельцем?  
— Да, тут один кусок говна потерялся, и нужно вернуть его на место.

Отлично, эти уроды его даже позвать соизволили. И теперь слабейшая надежда, что Хартли просто проигнорирует происходящее, окончательно исчезла.

Хартли действительно оторвался от мытья рук — отмывал чернила? Случайно сломал ручку? — и повернулся к «весёлой компании». Медленно подошёл. Посмотрел сначала на Циско — прочитать его взгляд было невозможно, но он был очень пристальным, — а потом на старшеклассников.

— Потерялись тут, как я вижу, целых два куска вышеозначенного вещества, — стоп, Хартли что, оскорбил этих двоих уродов? Он что, головой тронулся?  
— Да как ты смеешь, уб-  
— Смею. Я, в отличие от вас двоих, не опустился до употребления очень интересных веществ, тем более на территории школы. И если вы не хотите, чтобы видеозапись с оным действием и последующим «весельем» оказалась на столе у директора и в локальных новостях, то уберётесь отсюда. Быстро.

Это всё было похоже на какой-то сюрреалистичный сон. По крайней мере, Циско не верил, что это могло происходить на самом деле. Хартли Рэтэвей вступился за него. Более того, вполне успешно — два мудака действительно свалили, бормоча проклятия в адрес «этой сучки Рэтэвея».

Хартли и Циско проводили хулиганов взглядом. Повисла неловкая тишина. Теперь парни смотрели друг на друга и, кажется, оба не знали, что сказать. Циско всё ещё сидел на полу и не был уверен, что сможет встать — от шока у него будто отказали ноги.

— Ты в порядке? — первым нарушил тишину Хартли. И звучал он совершенно неправильно. Не так, как обычно, не так, как минуту назад. Его тон всегда был надменным, высокомерным, с нотками сарказма и ненависти ко всему человечеству. Сейчас он был непривычно мягким, тихим, немного неуверенным. Это точно Хартли Рэтэвей, а не его двойник из зеркальной вселенной? Точно?  
— Да, всё хорошо. Наверное.  
— Хорошо.

И Хартли протянул ему руку. Циско не сразу сообразил зачем. Хартли хотел помочь ему встать. Нет, это точно не может быть «его» Хартли Рэтэвей. Или он прикидывается. Или... Да какая разница. Циско принял помощь в любом случае.

— Спасибо. Не за то, что помог встать, а за то что помог с этими двумя. За то, что помог встать тоже спасибо. Да. Наверное, — боже, почему Циско так нервничал. Почему рядом с таким Хартли он чувствовал себя так. Так.  
— Не- не за что, — Хартли смутился? Что, простите?  
— Но почему? В смысле, почему ты мне помог? Я думал ты меня ненавидишь!

Хартли не ответил и просто сбежал. Буквально.

* * *

 

Весь оставшийся день Циско думал о Хартли. О том, каким тот может быть милым. Так, стоп, Франциско Рамон, ты не смеешь употреблять слово «милый» по отношению к Хартли. Также как и «симпатичный», «горячий» и «сексуальный». Но чёрт возьми, Хартли действительно был очень привлекательным — в самом гейском смысле этого слова. И, как оказалось, Хартли мог быть не мудаком, а вполне хорошим и, да, милым парнем. Кажется, Циско начинал влюбляться.

* * *

  
Хартли перехватил Циско на следующий день, в самом начале обеденного перерыва. И сейчас они сидели на пустой трибуне футбольного поля. Вдвоём.

— Прости, что вчера убежал, — Хартли опять был так непривычно застенчив и мил. Циско настолько сильно отвлёкся на это, что не сразу сообразил, что ему надо как-то ответить на сказанное.  
— Нет, нет, ничего! Ты и так мне очень помог. Правда я всё ещё не понимаю, почему.

Хартли что-то пробубнил шёпотом. Циско не мог разобрать слова.

— Что? Хартли, прости, но я не летучая мышь и не могу расслышать твой шёпот, — шутки, шутки всегда помогают. Должны. Наверное.  
— Я сказал, что это потому что ты мне нравишься. Очень.

Циско моргнул. Повторил эту фразу про себя. Моргнул ещё раз. Мозг всё ещё обрабатывал информацию. Хартли. Сказал. Что Циско ему нравится. Нравится.

— Я понимаю, как глупо это звучит, особенно после того, как я вёл себя с тобой, а я вёл себя просто ужасно и как последний мудак, но я просто не знаю, как общаться с людьми нормально, и тогда не мог понять, как реагировать на твою доброжелательность, запаниковал и всё испортил, и сейчас я всё делаю хуже, потому что ты мне нравишься в том самом гейском смысле, но после такого признания ты меня обязательно пошлёшь и в общем вот, — Хартли, не дождавшись ответа на предыдущую реплику, нарушил неловкую паузу и выпалил это на одном дыхании. Тихо и немного невнятно, но достаточно разборчиво, чтобы Циско всё услышал.

Циско только смог переварить информацию, что он нравится Хартли, как на него обрушилось это. Слишком много данных. Критическая ошибка.  
Стоп. Хартли только что признался ему в любви? «Нравишься в том самом гейском смысле» — это же признание в любви, да? Это точно признание в любви.

Циско покраснел. Это в первый раз, когда в любви признавались ему. И кто! Чёртов Хартли Рэтэвей, которого всего два дня назад Циско считал чуть ли не личной немезидой. Горячей и сексуальной немезидой.

Срочно нужно было что-то сказать, ответить. Потому что Хартли выглядел слишком обеспокоенным и испуганным — будто сейчас возьмёт и убежит, как и вчера. Но чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, Циско не знал, что именно он должен сказать. Не находил нужных слов. Да что там, Циско практически забыл, как складывать буквы в слова, а слова в предложения.

— Циско? — в голосе слышалось беспокойство и надежда. Чёрт, нужно было ответить, что угодно, но ответить.  
— Я думаю, ты мне тоже нравишься. Я ещё не знаю точно, но ты всегда казался мне привлекательным, — Циско решил, что честность — это лучший выход. Хотя сформулировал он, конечно, не очень красиво. Красивые слова вообще не были сильной стороной Циско Рамона.

И снова повисла неловкая тишина. Но Хартли был уже не столько испуган, сколько смущён и слегка растерян. Это радовало.

И тут до Циско дошло. Как он сразу об этом не подумал? В смысле, это же было очевидно!

— Хартли, а это случайно не ты неделю назад подкинул мне в шкафчик новый учебник по биологии, после того как мой старый был порван Мардоном?  
— Случайно я.  
— А чудесным образом появляющиеся в моём шкафчике сладости? Деньги?  
— Я хотел тебя подбодрить, но не знал, как.

Циско улыбнулся так тепло и широко, как только мог. Он всегда думал, что ему помогает кто-то из учителей. А это был Хартли. Это всегда был Хартли.

— Спасибо. У тебя это получалось. Ну, подбодрить.  
— Рад слышать, — наконец-то он улыбнулся. Такая мягкая и искренняя улыбка очень шла Хартли.  
— Хочешь после занятий сходить в кино? Сейчас ничего особо интересного не показывают, но может найдётся что-нибудь более-менее неплохое.  
— Хочу, — боже, Хартли так мило краснел. Нет, Циско определённо влюбился.

Конечно, до полноценной любви было ещё далеко — они знали друг друга не так долго, не так хорошо, — но это было отличное начало. Пусть и слегка запоздалое.


End file.
